


I'd be Lost Without You

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, butintheenditdoesn'tevenmatter.jpg, ohgoddiditry.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is regretting taking Fíli and Kíli with him on this adventure as he fears for their safety. He confides in Dwalin who assures him that they will be fine under the guidance of their uncle. (For <a href="http://granboy.tumblr.com/">granboy</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like the ending of it, because it's very awkward, but check in soon and I'll probably have it updated.

The camp was silent with the exception of a few rogue snores and grunts. Thorin took the first watch, looked over the cliff face while intently puffing on his pipe. He'd spent most of the night thinking and was going to tell Fili and Kili to go home tomorrow. Dis would kill him if they were injured, or worse dead. A gentle but firm hand lands on his shoulder; It was Dwalin.

_He'd been there for Thorin at his worst; When Erebor fell, when Fili and Kili were lost in the Blue Mountains and Thorin constructed a search team to find them, the time Thorin was ambushed by Orcs and nearly died before making it home. He'd been there for him at his best; When he proudly asked the dwarves to come him to Erebor, when Fili and Kili picked their weapons and practiced for weeks non-stop, and the first time Thorin ever held Fili._

"Why are you still awake, Dwalin? I need you sharp, should we encounter anyone who wishes for us to fail. Go to sleep, _Thurkith._ " Thorin whispered in his growly baritone that Dwalin knows as the sound of home. His hand tightens on the Leader's shoulder. "Ye know I can no' do tha' when ye loo' so troubled." Sidestepping Thorin, Dwalin sat down beside his King and gave him a questioning look. "Where do I start?" Thorin quipped, sighing heavily. "How 'boot da beginnin'?"

"Dis trusts me, more than she should really. She knows I love her boys as if they were mine, which is why they should go home at dawn. It's too dangerous for 'em out here! They could get stabbed or worse 'en. I love them too much to risk their lives ov'r treasure we migh' not reclaim." Dwalin said nothing, but raised his eyebrow. "I know that look, an' dun think I overlooked ev'rythin' abou' them. I know they're excellent fighters, but I can ne' justify a quest where we could succeed and I still loose everything."

Clasping a hand on his knee, Dwalin offers a wamr smile and a hearty laugh. "We both know tha' Fili and Kili would follo' us right to tha' door of Erebor laughin'." Thorin swung his head to where his boys lie, sleeping soundly as if they were home. "And we both know tha' they'd single handedl' kill Smaug if it please ya'." Placing his hand on top of his friends, Thorin turned to face Dwalin who's head was already in place for their peaceful meeting of foreheads. "Thank you, my friend. I'd be lost without you."

"You're tha' one wit' tha' map."


End file.
